¿Juguemos a Casarnos?
by Luna de Uzumaki
Summary: Después de tres años Naruto regresa dispuesto a tener ahora si una relación normal al lado de Hinata pero el no contaba con el novio de esta
1. ¿amigo?

Hola en este dia especial! y como lindo regalo les traigo la continuacion de ¿Juguemos a ser novio? y como dia especial capitulo doble...

¿Jugamos a casarnos?

¿Más que un juego?

**Reyna Cariño**

Han pasado tres años desde que Naruto se fue por su trabajo de modelo dejando a Hinata en el aeropuerto.

Pero ahora Naruto ha vuelto con un propósito bien claro. Recuperarla, ser novios, de verdad, no más mentiras ni juegos…

Piensa que puede ser fácil, aunque estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo ocasionalmente se mandaban mensajes o hablaban, claro, cuando el trabajo de Naruto se lo permitía o la universidad de Hinata le permitía.

Todo parece estar a favor del modelo cuando llega a la ciudad y se encuentra a esa hermosa chica saliendo de la universidad, cuando se ven, cuando se sonríen, se abrazan, se besan… pero todo se irá al desagüe cuando Naruto se tope con un obstáculo que podría hacharle a perder todos sus planes.

No será fácil pero hará todo lo posible por enamorarla.

De nuevo.

¿Amigo?

Naruto sentía las manos heladas mientras sujetaba el volante de su auto, quería arrancar el auto y salir de ahí para calentarse frente al agradable calor de la chimenea de su casa pero no podía hacerlo, se lo había propuesto, llevaba más de un año con ese plan.

Mantuvo su vista fija en las puertas de la universidad al mismo tiempo que pensaba en algún lugar cálido. La suerte no había estado de su lado en ese día, pero sabía que todo cambiaría una vez que viera a Hinata.

¿Cómo estaría ahora?

¿Se habría teñido el cabello?

¿Habría crecido más?

¿Cómo estarían sus manos? O ¿Sus labios…?

Eso definitivamente lo animó a esperar un poco más, quería verla. No. Necesitaba verla.

Habían estado comunicándose con mensajes ocasionales por Twitter o por Facebook pero justo un año antes habían roto su comunicación, Hinata ya iba en un punto crucial en la universidad y el trabajo de Naruto había empezado a aumentar al grado de no dejarlo dormir durante días. Por lo que después de eso su comunicación había terminado.

Pero ya estaba ahí, después de tres largos años de trabajo había vuelto al lugar donde Hinata estaba.

Ambos con 21 años y cientos de experiencias en sus vidas adultas se podían considerar más maduros y esperarla no debía ser un problema aunque dentro su auto estuviera a menos 2 grados centígrados y afuera el camino estuviese cubierto por una capa blanca de nieve.

Retiró sus manos del volante y las frotó entre sí para poder calentarse.

A lo lejos se escuchó un timbre y fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que una manada de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades empezaran a salir del edificio frente al que su auto se encontraba estacionado.

Todos salían colocándose abrigos, chamarras y bufandas que les cubrían todo el rostro, Naruto deseó que Hinata no usara nada que le cubriera su rostro o no podría reconocerla fácilmente y sí no la podía encontrar ese día se sentiría perdido.

Suspirando y dando un tropezón salió de su auto para acercarse un poco al edificio, rechinó los dientes al sentir sus manos como grandes copos de nieve, Sakura le había advertido que usara guantes pero él se había negado, bueno, en realidad a la mayoría de las cosas que le decía la chica se le negaba. Escondiendo sus manos, dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro de vestir que llevaba, dio unos cuantos pasos más mientras que con la mirada buscaba una cabellera azabache que con solo cerrar sus ojos la recordaba perfectamente.

Varios estudiantes lo golpearon al pasar junto a él, extrañamente nadie lo reconocía aunque ni siquiera se había molestado en esconder su apariencia y digamos que ahora era aun más conocido de lo que fue años atrás.

Un grupo de estudiantes salió gritando y lanzando silbidos de victoria. Eran muchos, entre hombres y mujeres que vestían como si acabaran de salir de una película antigua, las chicas con vestidos largos y esponjosos, la mayoría cubriéndolos con abrigos y los chicos con trajes elegantes de color marrón, algunos llevaban sombreros, bigotes falsos y anteojos antiguos. Todos se detuvieron a unos metros del muchacho.

Por alguna razón Naruto no pudo apartar la vista de ese grupo aunque su prioridad era buscar a Hinata entre tantos estudiantes pero ellos no eran lo más fácil de ignorar en ese lugar, no solo sus vestuarios llamaban la atención también llevaban cargando cajas, bolsas de tela negras y grises y una pelirosa tenía una cesta de frutas falsas, como las que usan en las películas.

La vista del muchacho se quedó más tiempo observando a la pelirosa que era la única que no usaba ninguno de esos vestuarios extravagantes. Su sonrisa era hermosa…

Agitó su cabeza y cuando iba a regresar la vista hacia el edificio los chicos volvieron a reír escandalosamente atrayendo su atención de nuevo.

—Ahora vamos a celebrar al club —dijo una chica saltando de emoción.

—Ustedes vayan, me siento tan cansada que hasta la nieve me parece un excelente lugar para dormir en este momento —dijo una voz realmente conocida.

¡Rayos!

La vista de Naruto buscó desesperadamente a la dueña de esa voz pero alguien dijo algo y todos volvieron a reír, al parecer sólo eso sabían hacer. Las chicas negaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y empezaron a moverse para continuar su camino. Las manos del modelo temblaron y sus ojos se posaron en la pelirosa de la hermosa sonrisa, cuando dieron un paso los ojos de la chica hicieron contacto con los de él y entonces entendió. ¡La había encontrado!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron tan grandes como pudieron en ese momento, olvidó por completo que tenía una cesta de frutas de utilería en sus manos y la arrojó a alguna parte dejando a unos de sus compañeros con la palabra en la boca.

No se detuvo a esperar que la reconociera simplemente corrió hacia él.

Al parecer si la reconoció ya que cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó él le devolvió el abrazo aun más fuerte de lo que soportaba, le dolió un poco pero no se quejó, sólo se dejó consentir por los brazos de Naruto, los cuales había extrañado mucho.  
>—¡No puedo creer que estés aquí! —dijo Hinata después de que ambos soltaran su abrazo.<p>

Él hubiera querido sostenerla de esa manera durante todo el día pero ella se alejó rápidamente manteniendo una distancia que a Naruto le molestó.

—Aquí estoy —dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, en primer lugar… ¡dios! Hinata había desarrollado un buen cuerpo, tres años atrás el muchacho pensó que apenas si era copa "A" y ahora…

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —preguntó la chica sonriendo y golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro, algo que él definitivamente no se esperaba. Logró ver como ella contenía toda su emoción—. Me hubiera hecho un tiempo para ir…

—¡Hinata! —gritó un chico quitándose el sombrero del vestuario de época que vestía y lo agitó en el aire—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí —le gritó de vuelta, el cabello rosa se levantó un poco cuando una ventisca helada los rozó—. Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana —les gritó, no es que estuvieran demasiado lejos pero había tanto ruido de todos los estudiantes que sus voces se perdían aun en corta distancia.

—¿Segura? —preguntó el mismo chico no muy seguro de dejarla con ese grandote musculoso que parecía modelo sacado de revista. Si supiera…

—Sí, mi amigo me llevará —y más valía que Naruto la llevara porque ni loca tomaba el transporte en ese clima tan feo.

—No se preocupen —gritó Naruto reposando una de sus manos sobre un hombro de Hinata—. Yo me aseguraré de que llegue a su casa.

Los ojos de las muchachas brillaron, al parecer lo habían empezado a reconocer, y después sonrieron tontamente mientras unas de ellas empezaban a jalar a los chicos para que desaparecieran lo más pronto de ahí.

Hinata no esperó a que ellos se fueran antes de voltear nuevamente hacia Naruto y regalarle una cálida sonrisa que prácticamente podía derretir toda la nieve del lugar, ya lo había derretido a él.

—Entonces ahora me tendrás que llevar a casa o me robo tu auto —dijo sonriendo.

Ambos entraron al auto sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Naruto encendió la calefacción y fijó su vista en Hinata.

—En serio, no puedo creer que estés aquí —dijo sonriendo, sin voltear a verlo.

—Y yo no puedo creer que estés pelirosa.

Ella frunció el ceño antes sus palabras confundiéndose por un segundo, lentamente se fijó en el espejo lateral del auto para observar la peluca en su cabeza.

—Esos… están muertos —susurró entre dientes mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para empezar a retirar la peluca pelirosa—. Olvide quitarla, como siempre, pero ellos me debían recordar que le tenía puesta. Cuando los vea mañana los torturaré lentamente a cada uno para que no se vuelvan a olvidar decirme… —murmuró y manteniendo las últimas palabras sólo para ella. Sí, seguía siendo la misma.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo la observó quitarse la peluca dejando a la vista una malla negra que atrapaba todo su cabello, dejó el cabello falso sobre su regazo y después retiró la malla ahora sí dejando ver su cabello azabache que estaba en dos trenzas. Qué alivio, pensó. No es que no se viera bien de pelirosa, por dios, se veía sexy, pero la Hinata azabache era aun más hermosa. Rápidamente deshizo las trenzas dejando su cabello rizado caer sobre sus hombros, ¿sobre sus hombros? había cortado su largo cabello.

—Te ves hermosa con tu cabello así —dijo Naruto sin poder retener sus palabras. De igual manera no había tenido la intención de retenerlas.

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron de un rojo intenso mientras alejaba su mirada de la del muchacho e intentaba esconder su rostro con su cabello, nadie le había dicho que lucía hermosa con ese corte, el día que se lo cortó solo obtuvo unos "¿Qué pensabas cuando cortaste tu cabello?" o "Tu cabello era tan largo" y cientos de cosas más que le hicieron sentirse mal al hacerse ese corte, durante casi tres meses había estado esperando a que su cabello creciera pero en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él ya no le importó más.

—Gr… gracias —dijo y aclaró su garganta.

—De nada —ambos permanecieron en silencio, Naruto con la vista sobre ella y ella con la vista perdida hacia el frente.

Estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo que no sabía exactamente como hablar o de que hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Amm, bueno… —suspiró y Hinata se temió que no fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo en la ciudad. ¡Maldita España! Ya se lo había quedado durante más de dos años y Roma también lo había tenido durante muchos meses, era justo que ahora se quedara más tiempo en su país de origen.

—Oh —pronunció mientras tragaba, su garganta estaba repentinamente seca—. ¿No será mucho tiempo?

Él negó.

—Todo lo contrario —contestó y el corazón de la muchacha dio un repentino brinco—. Estudiaré los últimos dos años de la universidad aquí.

—Júralo —dijo inmediatamente.

—Te lo juro —contestó posando una mano sobre su pecho.

—Eso es maravilloso, mi día ha estado lleno de buenas noticas y luego llegas tú para hacerlo el mejor de mis días de universidad —aunque lo intentara no podía esconder su sonrisa de felicidad, era tan tontamente feliz en ese momento.

—Eso realmente signifi… —fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular.

Hinata se removió en el asiento del auto hasta que logró sacar su celular de uno de los bolsillos internos del delgado suéter que llevaba puesto, tocó la pantalla un par de veces y luego sonrió.

—Cierto, tengo que ir a casa rápidamente —dijo sin ver a Naruto—. ¿Me llevarás?

No tenía que preguntarlo dos veces. El auto ya estaba encendido.

—Claro que sí.

—Por cierto —dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención del modelo que había mantenido su vista fija en la carretera—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hizashi, mis padres le organizaron una fiesta y estás invitado.

—¿Crees que tu hermanito me quiera en su fiesta? Seguramente no recuerda mi rostro.

—Vamos, tienes que venir, estoy segura de que Hizashi te recuerda. Es decir ¿Cómo olvidaría al chico que amaba golpear con sus juguetes? —ambos rieron ante el recuerdo.

—¿No se debe celebrar en familia?

—Irán también sus amigos así que yo tengo derecho de llevar uno —¿amigo? Naruto tragó y asintió.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo victoriosa.

Su celular nuevamente volvió a sonar pero esta vez fue un tono diferente del primero, uno personalizado y cuando los ojos de Hinata se clavaron en la pantalla en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa diferente, una de esas sonrisas que ponen las chicas cuando reciben un mensaje de la persona de la que están enamoradas. Naruto la observó de reojo y creyó entender el por qué ella usó esa palabra "amigo".


	2. ¿es tu novio?

¿Es tu novio?

—Ya veo, por eso me convenciste de venir, ocupabas un ayudante —le dijo el modelo arrojando un puño de confeti en el cabello de la azabache.

Ella solo sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza para que los pequeños círculos de colores cayeran al suelo.

Ambos estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Hinata, supuestamente todos deberían de estar ahí ya que Hizashi no tardaba en llegar de la escuela pero Hinamori y Hiashi habían ido a recoger el pastel del cumpleañero, Hanabi y Hanary tenían prácticas después de clases, Hisame y Ko seguramente se habían retrasado en la secundaria y Neji salía tarde del trabajo aunque también debería estar llegando lo que solo dejaba a Hinata y Naruto solos.

La pequeña casa estaba decorada de manera sencilla con unos globos azules y rojos pegados a un cordón y colgando en medio del techo de la sala, había también un par de mesas y sillas, en donde deberían estar los sillones, con manteles de plástico azules.

Minutos más tarde habían terminado con la pequeña pero linda decoración y ya que no había sillones no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse en el suelo justo en el centro de la sala, pudieron haber usado las sillas de las mesas pero todo se veía tan bien y no querían desordenar así que el piso pareció la mejor opción.

Hablaron un poco sobre la universidad y sobre el trabajo de Naruto, Hinata se sorprendió al saber de su boca que el modelo no había estado de acuerdo en actuar en aquellas películas en España o la novela que hizo en Roma pero ya que estuvo trabajando dentro de la compañía se vio obligado a hacerlo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo actuar? —preguntó Hinata.

—No es que tenga algo de malo pero refiero modelar de manera sencilla como lo hacía antes, actuar va a otro nivel que yo nunca me especialicé, no negaré que fue una experiencia muy agradable haber actuado en diferentes lugares pero lo mío es estar frente a la cámara haciendo poses sexys —dijo el muchacho levantando ambas cejas coquetamente.

Hinata le sonrió y aunque probablemente él ya lo había notado aun así le explicó.

—Yo soy actriz —dijo y por alguna razón se sonrojó un poco—. Amo hacer eso, ponerme en el papel de un personaje que nació de una increíble mente, no sé si me explico, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede existir —se encogió de hombros—, por eso fue lo de la peluca rosa—concluyó.

—Y aunque pienso que te ves muy linda de pelirosa definitivamente te prefiero de azabache —le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¡Rayos! Y yo que pensaba teñirlo de rojo —hizo puchero y después ambos soltaron con carcajadas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe atrayendo velozmente la atención de los dos muchachos. Una joven de cabellera larga y azabache entró por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa en el rostro que inmediatamente se deshizo al ver al modelo que aun seguía sentado en el piso de la sala de su casa.

—Hanabi… —empezó a decir Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Hanabi mientras corría hacia donde el muchacho se encontraba, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo en un caluroso abrazo que jamás se imaginó recibir por parte de la chica—. No puedo creer que estés aquí. Es maravilloso —sí, y definitivamente no se esperaba esas palabras.

—También, es un gusto verte —dijo el Naruto sin comprender la personalidad de Hanabi. La última vez que se vieron la chica lo aborrecía en cambio ahora parecía quererlo, su fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con romperle los huesos de la espalda lo demostraba.

—Creí que no te agradaba —dijo Hinata viendo a su hermana que después de unos segundos más por fin dejó respirar a Naruto.

La mini Hinata hizo un movimiento con las manos restándole importancia al comentario de su hermana mayor.

—Eso era cuando tenía 15 años, por favor, ahora ya soy mayor de edad y soy más responsable de mis actos y mis palabras —empezó a decir Hanabi pero Naruto como si no supiera sumar tuvo que dejar de escucharla para analizar la edad de la azabache.

¡18 años! Rayos, eso explicaba por qué parecía ser una copia exacta de Hinata, técnicamente cuando ellos dos empezaron con ese "juego", tres años atrás, Hinata tenía esa edad y las dos chicas eran idénticas pero… ¡18 años! No podía creerlo, no le había tomado importancia a la cantidad de años que habían estado separados pero ahora con solo la edad de Hanabi se le hizo que fue una eternidad.

—Oh. Naruto —dijo una voz varonil, completamente varonil, las dos chicas y el modelo levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Hanary, el mellizo de Hanabi quien definitivamente había cambiado—. Estás aquí —habló el joven y aunque no demostraba ninguna emoción ni en su voz ni físicamente por dentro estaba aliviado de ver al primer novio de su hermana mayor—. Qué bien —finalizó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Hinata rodó los ojos y volvió su vista a Naruto que estaba anonadado al ver a sus hermanos menores.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Hanabi antes que su hermana mayor pudiera hacerlo.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, es solo que estás muy grande —dijo observando a la chica que sonreía felizmente.

—Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo pero tú tienes el mismo aspecto que hace tres años, pero eso no significa que no te veas bien, desde luego —le aclaró y se puso de pie—, bueno, tengo que irme a cambiar que Hizashi no ha de tardar en llegar —se giró hacia las escaleras pero volteó rápidamente —. ¿Te quedarás aquí hoy? —Naruto solo asintió y ella lanzó un ¡hurra! Para subir animadamente las escaleras.

Cuando desapareció en el segundo piso Naruto se acercó a Hinata y le susurró:

—¿Se puede saber que fue eso?

—Supongo que ha madurado —la azabache se encogió de hombros—. Anda, hay que ponernos de pie —empezó a levantarse y el muchacho la siguió.

—Creo que me siento traumatizado por todo el amor de Hanabi —eso provocó una sonrisa en Hinata.

—Prepárate para obtener más —dijo la muchacha señalando sobre su hombro.

Naruto volteó lentamente solo para observar a Hisame con los ojos brillosos y llenos de felicidad.

—¡Naruto! —gritó entusiasmada y corrió a abrazarlo, al parecer era algo común en las mujeres de esa familia, primero Hinata, después Hanabi y ahora Hisame, por suerte no había otra mujer más, claro a parte de la madre de las chicas pero no creía que ella tuviera esa reacción…

—Hola Hisame —dijo Naruto sonriendo ante la chica, por suerte ella no había cambiado mucho pero aun así ella ya tenía 13 años.

—¡Que alegría que estés de regreso! ¡Te hemos extrañado! —dijo aun emocionada sin soltarlo.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho —dijo. Hinata sintió un pinchazo en el estomago, Naruto siempre había considerado a Hisame como la hermanita que le hubiese gustado tener por lo que al escucharlo decir que los había extrañado comprendió que era sincero.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Hizashi entró a la casa cargando dos mochilas, una azul marino y otra de un color rosa fuerte y mientras las dejaba a un lado de la entrada divisó a su pequeña hermana abrazando a un grandulón y cuando vio a ese grandulón suspiró.

—Naruto, has vuelto —dijo el chico—. Eso está genial —en su voz si se escuchaba una emoción que Hanary no había expresado.

Bien, ahora era oficial, Naruto estaba confundido completamente, ¿Cómo es que toda la familia estaba tan contento de verlo?

Ko se quedó unos minutos conversando con Naruto y su hermana mientras que Hinata observaba la escena, ella sabía perfectamente el por qué de la emoción de sus hermanos y en parte le dolía el regreso de Naruto, ¿Por qué tenía que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué no llegó antes?

Suspiró y sonrió, no debía de sentirse así en un día de cumpleaños de uno de sus hermanos, aunque ni siquiera hubiera iniciado la fiesta, debía sonreír.

A los pocos minutos entraron los padres de Hinata junto a Neji quien era el que cargaba el pastel, como era de esperarse también lo recibieron amablemente, incluso Neji lo había recibido contento, algo había sucedido con el hermano mayor de todos ya que en serio parecía feliz de verlo.

Apenas les había alcanzado el tiempo para arreglar la mesa en donde habían colocado el pastel cuando Hizashi llegó. Aunque no fuera una fiesta sorpresa el pequeño sí que se sorprendió al ver a Naruto en su casa, no es que lo recordara perfectamente pero definitivamente tenía recuerdos de él junto a su hermana mayor, después de todo sólo tenía 4 años y no se preocupaba por recordar algo más que el lugar en donde dejaba sus juguetes.

La fiesta fue algo sencillo pero por alguna razón Naruto se sentía exhausto, aproximadamente a las 9:00 de la noche todo se había terminado, después de todo era una fiesta para un niño y al día siguiente había clases.

Hinata había estado un poco silenciosa y cuando finalizó en festejo se apresuró a limpiar el lugar antes de empezar a despedirse del modelo.

—¿Irás a tu casa? —preguntó la muchacha.

Ambos estaban afuera de la casa, de pie en la acera manteniendo la distancia.

—Sí, me siento cansado y mañana tengo que llegar temprano a la universidad para arreglar los últimos detalles de mi transferencia —le explicó.

Ella solo asintió y ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Esa incomodidad no se había sentido más temprano.

—Tienes esa cara de que quieres decirme algo —dijo Naruto y ella hizo un intento de sonrisa pero no lo consiguió así que se dio por vencida.

—No, está todo bien.

No se sentían como dos adultos hablando, se sentían esa clase de adolescentes que no sabían lo que querían. Que no eran sinceros.

El teléfono de Hinata timbró con el mismo tono que había sonado en el auto de Naruto, al ver la pantalla del teléfono sonrió nuevamente y suspiró.

Naruto debió permanecer en silencio pero no lo hizo, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta, de la que temía escuchar la respuesta.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, sintiendo la boca seca y apretando sus manos en puños dentro de las bolsas del suéter.

Levantó su cabeza conectando su mirada con la del hombre frente a ella, presionó un botón del celular y lo guardó rápidamente.

—Sí —contestó sin apartar su mirada.


	3. ¿un accidente?

Sé que prometí actualizar pero de verdad se complicó lo de mi universidad ahora tengo que hacer mis tesis en 1 semana pero me tome un par de horas para actualizar mis fanfic`s espero les guste

Aniyasa: no me mates por favor!

¿Un accidente?

Sakura escuchó como la puerta de la entrada fue azotada fuertemente, supuso que Naruto había llegado por lo que se levantó de inmediato del sillón de la estancia para correr hacia el pasillo de la entrada.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó sonriente al modelo apenas vio su silueta.

—Tiene novio —contestó entre dientes, Sakura podría jurar que lo vio mordiéndose los labios pero cuando fijó su mirada en él su rostro sólo se veía abatido.

— ¿Qué? —incluso ella se sentía en shock al escuchar eso.

—Fui un estúpido —murmuró Naruto al momento en que pasó por su lado para ir a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón de la sala, rápidamente la chica lo siguió pero no se sentó a su lado, ni siquiera se acercó a él, sólo permaneció de pie y en silencio hasta que él nuevamente habló—. ¿Cómo fui capaz de imaginar que ella me esperaría durante tres años? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?- decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su cabeza y esta la bajaba a sus rodillas

Sakura no sabía que decir, se sentía mal por Naruto, demasiado, estaba lastimado y lo último que quería ver era a él lastimado emocionalmente.

—Pero…- trato de decirle ella era su amigo después de todo lo que ella hiso, él la perdono lo que menos quería era verlo tiste él no lo merecía era de esas personas que merecen lo mejor porque dan lo mejor de si mismas.

—No hay nada que hacer —dijo rendido.

Nuevamente la muchacha se quedó muda, quería decirle algo para ayudarlo pero las palabras parecían escaparse de su mente antes de siquiera empezar a formarse.

—Puedes luchar por ella —dijo finalmente, -tu nunca renuncias a tu palaba y te lo prometiste a ti mismo es una promesa- suspiró mientras se apoyaba sobre su pierna y apartaba su cabello rosa de su rostro—. No digas que no hay nada que hacer. Sé cuánto la quieres así que entonces demuéstralo…

—Tú no la viste, su sonrisa era hermosa cuando leía un mensaje proveniente de su novio —incluso decir esa última palabra le secaba la boca le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Suspiró—, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera. Vine aquí con la intención de recuperarla, de que esta vez hubiera algo verdadero entre nosotros pero si ella es feliz no debo arruinar eso, no debo arruinar su felicidad, ella es importante para mí lo quiero con todo mi corazón ella me enseño tanto, me enseño a amarla con cosas simples, por eso no bebo de ser egoísta ella no lo es – dijo tomando la mano de Sakura. Ella lo miro sus ojos azules tenían una parte gris era como un día que estaba por nublarse, de verdad podría ver alguien mejor que el por qué clase de idiota lo cambiarían.

—Pero, Naruto…- tarto de decirle de convencerlo

—No pensé que esto pasaría así que me tomó por sorpresa, no pude conducir por el shock durante más de una hora pero ahora puedo pensar con un poco de claridad, la amo y no quiero arruinar su felicidad, no lo haré —finalizó con un nudo en la garganta, lo había pensado en todo el camino, había ensayado esas palabras para que Sakura no se preocupara mucho por él, sabía que lo haría pero si era capaz de no romperse frente a ella entonces no sé preocuparía tanto.

La pelirosa suspiró profundamente, negándose a creer o entender las palabras de Naruto, lo único que creía era que él la amaba.

— ¿Sólo así? —le preguntó—. ¿La dejarás ir así?

—Sí —le contestó, sin embargo no podía verla a los ojos.

Sakura apretó sus manos formando delicados puños y sin decir nada más se marchó de esa casa hecha una furia. Quien podía hacer esto quien podría cambiar la personalidad de alguien solo en un par de horas, dé verdad estaba molesta.

_Hinata_. Ese nombre fue lo único que permanecía en su cabeza. Debía ir a conocerla en persona.

Naruto abrió los ojos después de una horrible pesadilla en donde perdía al amor de su vida. Se giró sobre su cama para reconocer en la habitación en donde se encontraba, era la suya, estaba en su casa ¡mierda! no había sido una pesadilla, fue real.

Con sus ánimos arrastrando por el suelo de su habitación se arrastró hasta la ducha en donde intentó relajarse, después de todo era su primer día de clases en esa universidad, así que debía, por lo menos, fingir que estaba prefecto para tomar clases y conocer a nuevas personas.

Salió de la ducha sintiéndose un poco mejor, ajá, y se vistió rápidamente para salir a la universidad, no era tarde pero aun así salió corriendo, no quiso desayunar así que seguramente pasaría a alguna tienda a comprar un café o algo caliente.

Encendió el auto e inmediatamente la calefacción, hacía un frío que amenazaba con congelarle el corazón, por suerte ahora sí se había puesto un abrigo.

Una vez en la carretera se desvió hasta una pequeña tienda de autoservicio que estaba abierta las 24 horas, después de todo eran las 6:20 de la mañana. Pidió un café caliente y un rollo de canela que estaba recién hecho y nuevamente entró a la carretera, su atención vagaba por las calles mientras conducía lentamente y daba mordidas al pan. Nada había cambiado desde que se marchó de esa ciudad.

Sin apartar su vista del camino intentó tomar el café pero al no verlo lo golpeó y derramó unas gotas del líquido sobre su mano, apartó su vista del camino para sacudir su mano y buscar que no se hubiera derramado más dentro del auto y cuando volvió su vista al camino frenó inmediatamente al ver a una persona cruzando la carretera sin poner atención.

Frenó y aquella muchacha cayó al suelo, su corazón se detuvo mientras desesperadamente intentaba quitarse en cinturón de seguridad para salir del auto, cuando por fin lo logró corrió hacia la muchacha para reconocerla inmediatamente y provocarle un mini infarto al corazón.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, no parecía lastimada pero su rostro era cubierto por su corto cabello y una bufanda naranja, su respiración estaba agitada y seguramente estaba en shock por el susto.

— ¿Hinata? —preguntó Naruto conteniendo el aliento.

Rápidamente levantó su rostro para ver al culpable de su casi atropellamiento.

—Naruto —soltó.

El muchacho sin pensar la envolvió en sus brazos, acercándola a él lo más que le fue posible, ella no hizo ningún movimiento pero el susto ya estaba pasando y esos cálidos brazos estaban ayudando bastante.

—Por favor dime que estás bien —dijo Naruto casi en tono de suplica, si le pasaba algo malo a ella estaba seguro de que moriría.

—Sí —le contestó, escondió su rostro en el pecho del modelo mientras intentaba regular su respiración—. Estoy bien —dijo elevando su voz para que él la escuchara y dejarla de abrazarla tan fuerte—. En serio estoy bien, no me golpeó el auto ni nada, solo me asusté —le explicó pero el parecía no escucharla por lo que se vio obligada a separase un poco de él—. Me estás quebrando la espalda —dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Un claxon sonó haciéndolos sobresaltar, Naruto levantó la mirada para ver un auto deportivo de color negro, y le hizo una señal de disculpa, tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y rápidamente la metió en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, corrió hasta su lugar y entró al auto para ponerse en marcha.

El joven dentro del auto deportivo sólo negó mientras esperaba que el auto naranja lustroso frente a él se moviera, al parecer el dueño de ese auto era de esos adolescentes que no prestaba atención y había provocado un accidente. El muchacho le hizo una señal y tomó a una chica en sus brazos, no pudo identificar si la chica estaba inconsciente pero mientras la cargaba para meterla en su auto una tela naranja se cayó y al parecer no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos. En cuestión de segundos el auto naranja arrancó y se fue rápidamente.

El joven del auto azul salió para levantar aquello que se había caído, cuando se inclinó y tomó el trozo de tela naranja se le hizo familiar, un frio recorrió su espalda y observó hacia el frente, justo donde al auto naranja se había marchado a toda velocidad.

Negó rápidamente mientras sus manos temblaban sosteniendo esa bufanda naranja, sólo para cerciorarse que era una mera coincidencia olió la tela para identificar ese perfume, era el que ella usaba, su novia usaba ese olor a manzana.

¿Hinata se había accidentado?

Entró a toda prisa al auto y arrancó rompiendo los límites de velocidad, necesitaba encontrar ese auto naranja, ni que fuera tan difícil buscar un auto con semejante color.

Suspiró mientras veía desesperadamente las calles. Él le había avisado a Hinata que pasaría a su casa por ella.

¿Por qué no lo habría esperado?

¿Podría ser sólo una coincidencia?

¿Alguna otra chica que le gustara el naranja y usara ese mismo perfume?

Entonces detuvo su auto, observó la bufanda en su mano y revisó la orilla de la tela, su novia siempre ponía sus iniciales en prendas como esas. No vio ninguna H, en ninguna parte de la tela. Casi se golpeaba en la cabeza por lo tonto que era. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su novia, la llamada iba directamente a buzón, se tranquilizó sólo un poco, Hinata siempre se despertaba tarde y al ser un poco más de las 6:20 de la mañana seguramente estaba en la ducha y no había encendido su celular. Intentó creer que eso estaba pasando…

—Eso no se ve bien, Hinata —dijo Naruto nervioso mientras veía de reojo las palmas de las manos de la azabache.

—Sólo fue un pequeño raspón —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Un pequeño raspón que abarca casi todas las palmas de ambas manos —su mandíbula estaba tensa, temía que Hinata le estuviera mintiendo, tal vez sí se había lastimado pero no quería decirle para no preocuparlo, era típico de ella.

—Para que te sientas más seguro de que estoy bien vamos a la enfermería de la universidad —ofreció.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo.

Permanecieron en silencio en lo que les restaba de camino para llegar a la universidad, era un silencio incómodo, algo que antes no había sucedido entre ellos.

El muchacho estacionó su auto cerca del edificio de artes en el mismo en donde había visto salir a Hinata el día anterior. Suspiró y reposó sus manos sobre el volante. De sus labios salió una pregunta que sorprendió tanto a Hinata como a él mismo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? —preguntó.

—En dos semanas cumpliremos 8 meses —contestó la azabache casi aturdida y también sorprendiéndose de contestarle.

Sí antes se habían sentido incómodos esas palabras recién intercambiadas lo había hecho aún más incómodo.

"Llevan mucho tiempo, deberían terminar. Deberías estar conmigo. Yo debería hacerte sonreír de esa manera" pensó Naruto pero no lo dijo, permaneció en silencio con sus manos apretando fuerte el volante.

—Gracias —dijo Hinata mientras Naruto limpiaba las palmas de sus manos delicadamente con un algodón y un poco de alcohol, sentía las manos hormigueando pero decidió echarle la culpa al líquido en lugar de aceptar que se sentía así por sentir las manos del modelo sosteniendo tan delicadamente las suyas.

Después de terminar de limpiarle las manos le aplicó un poco de pomada para protegerlas durante el día, por suerte era la única zona afectada, aparentemente, y no había sido muy grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.

Hinata sintió un poco de frio al momento en que sus manos fueron dejadas sin la calidez de aquellas fuertes y grandes manos.

Se levantó de la silla y se acomodó su abrigo fue en ese momento en el que sintió que algo le hacía falta, su bufanda.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Naruto notando cómo tocaba su cuello. ¿Y si se había lastimado?

—Me hace falta mi bufanda —contestó observando el piso de la enfermería.

—Tal vez la dejaste en mi auto —dijo Naruto recordando que después del accidente aun la tenía—. Aún tenemos tiempo ¿Quieres que regresemos?

Sólo asintió.

—No está aquí —dijo Hinata cerrando la puerta del auto—. Tal vez se me cayó y no me di cuenta.

—Lamento la perdida de tu bufanda —la azabache sonrió.

—Era un regalo que Sasuke me había dado —se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo —ambos guardaron silencio.

La mañana estaba helada y ellos estaban de pie como tontos al lado de un auto que sobresalía fácilmente por su discreto color naranja.

Los ojos de Naruto se cerraron intentando retener el impulso de abrazarla y besarla… pero gracias a eso una idea tonta y disparatada le llegó. Sí, podría funcionar, podría.

—Hinata —habló atrayendo la atención de la chica—. Te quiero.

El corazón de la azabache cayó a sus pies y su boca se abrió pero no logró pronunciar ni una palabra, ni siquiera podía respirar.

—No tienes que decirme nada, pero es la verdad, te quiero como algo más que una amiga y aunque nos hayamos separado estos años aun te sigo queriendo y sé que dentro, tal vez demasiado dentro de tu corazón tú sientes algo por mí…

—Tengo novio —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

¡Perfecto! Estaba funcionando.

—Lo sé, pero que tengas novio no significa que lo quieras o que lo ames…

—No es de tu incumbencia —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Lo sé.

—No digas más "lo sé"

—Bien, entonces déjame besarte —Hinata retrocedió un paso de Naruto—. Sí me dejas besarte sólo esta vez no te molesto —ella iba a hablar pero ni siquiera la dejó—. Sí te beso y tú no me tocas eso significa que no sientes ni sentiste nada por mí, pero si me tocas será lo contario.

—Estás loco…

—No, las emociones se dirigen por sí mismas, sólo tienes que aceptar y ya…

—Bien, bésame. No importa —dijo pero en realidad sus manos temblaban.

Naruto asintió y se acercó a ella para inmediatamente romper la distancia con un beso.

La besó tan profundamente como si necesitara de ella para respirar, con una mano la rodeó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, él nunca dijo que no la podría tocar, y con la otra mano sostuvo su cabeza desde su nuca para profundizar el beso.

Hinata se sentía de gelatina, dios, había extrañado esos labios, esos besos tan cálidos y perfectos, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto los había extrañado hasta ese momento. Quería romper el beso lo más pronto posible pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener suficiente, gimió en la boca de Naruto y él sólo siguió besándola. Ella apretó sus manos en puños para no tocarlo, no debía hacerlo. Nuevamente gimió, no podía más, lo quería tocar, necesitaba poder besarlo como antes lo hicieron, cuando aún eran unos niños…

Se quejó y gimió sin poder resistirse y entonces lo tocó.


	4. ¿amor?

Hola feliz... Muy feliz... Porque SOMOS CANON, no saben lo feliz que soy con eso… espere 7 años para ver eso, hubo momentos en los que dude de esto pero de verdad soy muy feliz más que por mí por Naruto y Por Hinata su historia de amor aunque no es muy extensa es la más bonita que me he topado en mi vida... Además que es mi primera pareja que Shippie de manera oficial

¿Amor?

—Me he perdido —se dijo así misma Sakura mientras daba una vuelta en el mismo lugar observando todos los edificios a su alrededor.

Muy valiente esa mañana había decidido ir a la universidad buscando el edificio de artes pero no tenía idea de en que parte de esa mini ciudad se encontraba. Suspiró y siguió caminando, estaba haciendo mucho frio y sus pies se estaban congelando, sólo a ella se le ocurría usar zapatillas de tacón con delgadas medias en un clima como ese, aunque desde luego no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan fríos, en su trabajo siempre buscaban climas calurosos para que pudiera vestir esos bikinis de modelo de revista, después de todo ella era una de las modelos juveniles más famosas y atractivas de su agencia por no decir que de todo el país.

Sus dientes castañearon cuando una ventisca la abrazó, el aire le removió los cabellos de un exótico color rosa que sobresalían del gorro de su saco de lana café. Revisó su reloj, 6:32 a.m. y la universidad aun lucía desértica, sólo había unos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento que seguramente eran de los profesores madrugadores.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo por el estacionamiento, convencida de que no iba a encontrar la facultad de artes y que no podría conocer a Hinata en persona. Quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que le sacaba suspiros a Naruto en el trabajo, la chica que lo dejaba sin sueño en las noches, aquella chica que siempre mencionaba mientras observaba su teléfono celular.

Tenía que agradecerle algo también, Naruto le había dicho que gracias a Hinata él había sido capaz de tomar ese trabajo y perdonarla, bueno, no se lo dijo exactamente así pero eso fue lo que Sakura entendió y estaba agradecida porque fueran amigos, de nuevo.

—No creo que seas profesora —dijo una voz masculina que la hizo sobresaltar.

Volteó hacia su lado derecho para encontrar un auto negro deportivo con la ventana del conductor completamente abajo y un joven muy apuesto asomando la cabeza.

—No, de hecho estoy perdida —contestó Sakura intentando ignorar aquella hermosa mirada del color del cielo que la veía fijamente pero no de una manera sucia si no de una manera tierna y amable, como si con solo su mirada le estuviera ofreciendo la ayuda que necesitaba. Se vio obligada a parpadear.

— ¿Qué facultad buscas? Tal vez puedo ayudarte —ofreció amable el joven.

—Amm —se aclaró la garganta, dios, ese chico podría ser un gran modelo, sólo lograba ver muy poco gracias a que el auto cubría casi todo de él pero las facciones de su rostro tan adultas y bien marcadas podían hacer derretir a cualquier chica, como a ella…—. La facultad de artes —dijo por fin en tono de pregunta.

—Ah claro, es el segundo edificio de aquí enfrente —dijo el joven señalando hacia el frente en donde se encontraba un edificio verde de 3 pisos y uno más adelante que sobresalía fácilmente—. Es fácil de encontrar, es morado y con cientos de dibujos y arte abstracto —explicó—. Voy hacia allá, puedo echarte un aventón —ofreció pero Sakura se vio negando rápidamente.

—No muchas gracias, está bien, puedo caminar —no es que el muchacho se viera con alguna mala intención pero tal vez no soportaría estar tan cerca de él sin…sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos pensaba si acababa de conocer al chico? ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre¡

—Está bien, que pases un buen día entonces —se despidió cortes en siguió avanzando lento en su auto.

Sakura tuvo que esperarse un par de minutos para recuperar el aliento y que su rostro se enfriara. Después de eso empezó a caminar al frente para dirigirse hacia el edificio que el apuesto muchacho le había señalado.

En menos de 10 minutos había llegado por la parte delantera al edificio de artes, él había tenido razón, era morado y con cientos de dibujos magníficos, tristes y alegres, podía sentir las emociones de las personas que hicieron esos dibujos con solo ver esas pinturas el cada parte de las paredes del enorme edificio.

Observó detenidamente alrededor del lugar y aún no había alumnos así que pensó en que estarían en la parte delantera del edificio, caminó hasta la parte frontal cuando divisó un auto amarillo muy familiar y a un par de jóvenes hablando. ¡Eran ellos!

Sakura sonrió al ver a Naruto y a la chica azabache a su lado, que seguramente debía ser Hinata, ambos estaban hablando y la muchacha lucía tensa. La pelirosa se acercó lo más que le fue posible sin ser vista. Se escondió detrás de uno de los pilares del edificio que estaban justo antes de bajar los cuatro escalones que daban al estacionamiento, no lograba escuchar lo que decían pero sí veía el rostro de Hinata que parecía retener deseo, Naruto le daba la espalda pero sabía que estaba hablando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, él lucharía por ella. Si algo tenía Naruto era que era demasiado necio y cabeza dura.

Apenas desvió su mirada cuando vio el auto de aquel joven de mirada hermosamente azul, estaba estacionado a un par de autos de donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata, a esa distancia no lograba distinguir si el muchacho estaba adentro o ya había salido de su auto, obligándose a no pensar en él devolvió su mirada hacia los dos tortolos para ver como sus labios se unían.

Sakura casi jadeó al ver la manera en que Naruto sostenía a la azabache, casi como si quisiera introducirla dentro de su piel pero había algo que no cuadraba, ella no hacía nada, sus manos estaban en sus costados apretándose en puños. Se estaba resistiendo. Sakura se sentía como una niña mala espiando a sus papás pero aun así no dudó en sacar su celular que tenía una cámara con 12 megapíxeles y apuntarla hacia aquella hermosa parejita. Por fin después de unos segundos Hinata subió sus manos a los hombros de Naruto para después rodearle el cuello y fue ahí cuando ella aprovechó para tomar una fotografía perfecta de dos chicos enamorados compartiendo el beso más pasional que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Las manos del joven del auto negro envolvieron fuertemente en el volante provocando que sus nudillos se tornaran completamente blancos. Eso no era real, no podía ser real lo que estaba viendo, Hinata no era así, ella no era de esas chicas. Suspiró y apartó la mirada de aquella azabache familiar que besaba a un desconocido.

Las manos de Hinata subieron hasta los hombros del modelo en donde se aferraron fuertemente, incluso se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar mejor los labios del muchacho, sin perder la oportunidad rodeó el cuello de él con ambos brazos.

Naruto la atrajo incluso aún más hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que se transmitían su calor corporal e incluso sentían los latidos de sus corazones golpearse unos con otros, sus pulmones estaban casi vacíos pero no iban a desperdiciar esa oportunidad de besarse cuando había mucha probabilidad de que no lo volverían a hacer.

Separaron sus labios apenas unos milímetros para tomar aire y nuevamente continuaron con ese beso, verdaderamente no se dieron cuenta de las veces que se había separado para recuperar el aire perdido que reclamaban sus pulmones y habían vuelto a unir sus labios, pero habían sido bastantes veces.

Un ruido fue el culpable de separarlos, ambos dieron un paso atrás Hinata con su rostro inclinado y Naruto esperando por ver su expresión.

El muchacho esperó y esperó hasta que la azabache decidiera verlo a la cara pero al creer que seguramente estaba enfurecida con él acunó el rostro de ella entre sus manos para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. En los ojos de ella había culpabilidad y era eso mismo que Naruto no había querido provocarle, pero no se había podido resistir al besar de esa manera a la primera chica en su vida que amaba.

—Lo siento, Hinata —dijo suspirando—. Te falté el respeto —y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente para marcharse.

Hinata ni pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que el modelo se fuera.

Con la respiración acelerada llevó sus manos a su cabeza haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás para despejar su rostro y que este se enfriara por el aire, se sentía que estaba a punto de arder y no sabía cuál era la causa exacta, enojo, rabia… amor.

Se recargó en el auto de Naruto y se dejó caer de sentón al suelo y acomodó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas en donde se permitió esconder su rostro, respiró profundo para aclarar su mente.

¡Rayos! Aun lo seguía queriendo.

—Me quieres decir porque traes una cara del asco —dijo Temari viendo el reflejo de su amiga en el baño.

—Gracias, me haces sentir mejor, como no tienes idea —contestó Hinata sarcástica pero al verse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su amiga no mentía, se veía del asco, peor que eso, se veía como un zombi con rabia.

—Ya, es que te ves como si un bombón hubiera succionado toda tu belleza y te hubiera dejado en la…

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad? —le preguntó la azabache interrumpiéndola.

—Muero de hambre, vamos a la cafetería antes de que inicie el segundo periodo ¿sí? —hizo ojitos de cachorrito hambriento y aunque Hinata no se sentía con el mejor humor acompañó a su amiga.

Temari arrastraba a su amiga de la mano por la cafetería viendo en cada local de comida algo que pudiera comer rápido, se detuvo frente a la pastelería y mientras esperaba por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate cubierta con más chocolate alguien cubrió los ojos de Hinata.

Su novio.

Sasuke.

—Buen día mi hermosa Musa —le susurró al oído.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella, esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al verlo a los ojos le vino el recuerdo de aquel beso que había compartido con Naruto un par de horas antes y su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Te sientes bien, linda? Luces pálida, amor —dijo Sasuke preocupado de que su novia estuviera lastimada.

—S… sí —dijo en un susurro—. Eso creo.

— ¿Cómo que eso crees? —acunó su rostro tiernamente para examinar sus pupilas, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Su mandíbula se tensó instantáneamente ¿Y sí ese tipo le hizo algo?—. Amor, ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

¿Le debía decir? Que había besado a otro chico. Negó con la cabeza. Sí, se lo iba a decir, simplemente no podía guardarle un secreto a su novio, porque lo quería, demasiado.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke —le obsequió una linda sonrisa que desarmó completamente a Sasuke atrayéndola hacia él para besarla.

La besó dulcemente como ella nunca se imaginó que un chico con su apariencia lo hiciera.

Sasuke no era un chico de apariencia normal, aunque probablemente en invierno sí lo era ya que sus brazos eran cubiertos por esos suéteres que usaba pero, debajo de esa tela, aparte de esconderse unos grandes y bien formados brazos, se escondían tatuajes que narraban un pasado trágico en la vida de un hombre dulce como él.

Su cabello era negro pero no muy largo, apenas sí se podía agarrar al enterrar los dedos en él, su rostro era firme y lucía un poco mayor, tal vez porque lo era, tenía 25 años, era alto, cerca del 1.90 y definitivamente tenía un cuerpo musculoso muestra de que lo había trabajado en el pasado. Pero lo más maravilloso de ese hombre era su hermoso corazón, tan amable y cariñoso. Eso era lo que la familia de Hinata no entendía, sólo veían a Sasuke de manera superficial. Era una lástima.

Terminaron su beso gracias a que la tos falsa de Temari los interrumpió.

—Apiádense de las chicas solteras que no tenemos ni una mosca detrás de nosotras aunque carguemos con una rebanada de pastel —dijo la amiga de Hinata provocándoles una risa a ambos.

—Buenos días, Tema —la saludó Sasuke y ella sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sasukesito —le devolvió el saludo sonriente—. ¿Quieren pastel?

—No gracias —contestó Hinata tomando la mano de su novio—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Temari asintió y se adelantó para no ir detrás de la parejita viendo cómo se repartían miradas y besos.

La azabache dio un paso al frente pero Sasuke la detuvo para volver a besarla en los labios, después en los ojos y en la frente, le regaló una sonrisa y ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia sus clases.

Pasaron por una mesa sonriéndose y Sakura los siguió con la mirada, en su rostro había tristeza.


End file.
